


Stubborn Toy

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Captured, Foot Leonardo (TMNT), Forced Kissing, Gay, Kidnapped, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Brainwashing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Turtlecest, dubcon, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Michelangelo has been captured, and Leonardo is eager to break him in.





	Stubborn Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyTurtle (Melodistic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Foot Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453005) by InkyTurtle. 



> Based on the image 'A Foot Ahead' by InkyTurtle
> 
> If you like this, please feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing from you guys!

Michelangelo was his prize.   
  
It'd been easy to capture him, easy to trick and deceive him with a mask of weakness. Michelangelo was so caring, so willing and eager to help. All he needed to do was dangle the carrot. A feign of sincerity. A facade of the Leonardo he claimed to know. The Leonardo that was ‘still in there somewhere’.   
  
That Leonardo no longer existed.   
  
His toy is chained by his ankles to the wall with rusty metal cuffs, and right now Leonardo has him propped up on his feet. His arms are bound behind his shell, weapons and tools confiscated and locked away. He's utterly at Leonardo's mercy. At his whims. At all his desires and needs.   
  
And he's not shy about letting Michelangelo know about it.   
  
"Just think, Michelangelo" he starts, trailing his hand over his brother’s face. The turtle is blinded, a thick, black scarf wrapped around his eyes. Leonardo purrs as he trails over the scars and marks on his brother's cheeks. Signs of disobedience, but even with them his face was precious. He truly was adorable. Perfect. 

"We could be fucking right now."   
  
His hand twitches and shifts, thumb grazing over Michelangelo's lips. They quiver in response, like Michelangelo's scared or thinking about biting him. Leo knew he wouldn't. Michelangelo didn't have the gall for it. Michelangelo wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn’t dare.   
  
No response. Michelangelo doesn’t speak. Doesn’t argue like he used to, and there's little resistance as he forces one finger past those lips, and even less as the next one goes in. Leonardo smirks as he toys around inside his brother's mouth, patting and petting at the turtle's tongue, rolling his digits over his brother’s teeth.   
  
Michelangelo says nothing. Michelangelo does nothing— nothing but wriggle and fidget where he stands.   
  
"If only you'd submit to me," Leonardo continues, and he steps a bit closer as he says it, bringing himself intimately close to his brother. His other hand dips down, grazing over Michelangelo's thighs, fingers pinching and outlining the smooth curvuture, before rounding upwards to his brother's slit. “Give in. Give yourself to me.” 

He presses a thumb in, purring again as Michelangelo murmurs something. Whatever it is it’s muffled, but Leonardo can guess. A moan of discomfort. There's a bulge this time, and as he presses in harder he can feel a lump of hot, sensitive flesh. Perhaps a moan of pleasure, then?   
  
He grins. That was good.   
  
Leonardo grinds a bit harder, pushes his fingers further into Michelangelo's mouth, desperate to draw more of those delicate whines from his brother. Michelangelo is drooling, the saliva pooling out the gaps of his brother’s lips and trickling down his hand, but Leonardo doesn’t mind. Michelangelo’s cheeks are a bright red now. He was getting to him, and that more than made up for the mess.  
  
He continues this for several moments, grinding against his crotch and exploring his mouth,  before pulling both hands free of Michelangelo's body, but not before forcing his tongue down Michelangelo’s throat. The kiss is forced and brutal, Leonardo rolling his tongue all around Michelangelo's mouth like a greedy criminal. He’s stealing it. Claiming it. It’s  _ his _ . Michelangelo belongs to  _ him _ . He can feel him shake beneath him, either from shock or the lack of air. Leonardo wipes his lips as he finally pulls away, giving his brother a perverted grin that he can’t see. Michelangelo’s face is flushed. He’s panting, drooling, shaking.

Perfect.  _ Perfect _ .   
  
Without a word, without so much as a warning to his brother, Leonardo turns tail on him. The door creaks to a close, and Leonardo watches with sadistic glee as the beam of light illuminating his Michelangelo is swallowed by the darkened room, his expression lost, confused, but most of all—

_ Needy _ .

The door locks with a click, and he pockets the key in his belt pouch, licking his lips as he struts back to his room sporting a bulging slit. It wouldn’t be long now.   
  
_ He’d break him soon. _


End file.
